Cat Valentine: Ghost Story
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Cat tells her biggest secret to the gang when thier life is in danger so she can help keep them alive. Everyone has a hard time believing her except Beck, who has been acting a little strange ever since Cat told. Can Cat convince the group that what she told them is true, keep her friends alive, and find out why Beck is acting weird? T just incase. *UP FOR ADOPTION*
1. Cat's a Ghost

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

"You guys?" Cat said. "Can you guys come to my place after school today? I want to tell you something." Her friends looked at her. They seemed a bit confused.

"Why can't you just tell us now?" Jade said poking around at her salad.

"Because I need to tell you guys alone!" Cat begged her friends until they finally said Ok.

"Yay!" Cat giggled. She couldn't wait to tell them.

Cat heard the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" She yelled as she made her way down the stairs. Her friends walked in and she brought them all up to her room and closed the door behind her.

"What is this about?" Beck asked as he took a seat on the floor.

"I want to tell you guys something." Cat said with a small smile.

"We know that Cat! Can you please get on with it?" Jade said getting slightly annoyed.

"Jade! Be nice to the girl will you?" Tori asked. Jade shot her a glance at her comment.

"K Cat, tell us." Andre said looking over at Jade and Tori who look as if about to fight.

"Okay listen" Cat said. "I'm not human" she said quieting her voice.

"What?" Tori said, not believing what she just heard.

"Of course you're human Cat!" Robbie stated.

"No! I'm not! Listen! I am not a human. I am a ghost! People think that ghosts are those transparent people under sheets that float around and yell boo! But I'm not like that. I can make myself like that though. I have magical powers!" Cat said seeming a bit frustrated

"Cat, I don't think-" Beck was cut off.

"I'm not human. I'm dead!" Cat sounded mad now.

"Cat, what do you mean by your dead?" Tori sounded worried now.

"Look," Cat said. "My real name is Mary Howlianne. I was born in 1863 and died 1880 when my best friend killed me. Somehow I was blocked off from going to heaven. This voice came to me and said that I was a ghost. I was never going to age. I had magical powers that let me do anything even if it was impossible, I would never get injured badly enough that it was possible for me to die. I was told that I would be like this until I had a group of friends that were all friends with each other. If one of the people in our group died, they would become like me. If all of the friends had died, that is when we would all be allowed to go to heaven. I could make it so someone else wouldn't age. I could stop someone from dieing. I could heal someone. The reason I never told any of you guys was because I wasn't ready to tell anyone." At that, Cat started crying. "Please believe me!"

"Cat…. We do believe you…. Could you show us something to prove it though?" Robbie said laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Kk." Was Cat's reply. She got up and went to her closet and came out with an old newspaper article. She showed the article to the group. It had a picture on it that had a picture of a girl that looked exactly like Cat except she had short brown hair. There was a caption underneath. It said:

_Mary Howlianne _

_February 14th, 1863- August 23rd, 1880_

The gang looked at Cat who was trying to force a smile.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying!" Cat said.

"I still think you were faking the whole magical powers thing." Jade said.

"Ok then." Cat said. "Watch this." She walked over to the window and stood up on the ledge. She turned around to face the gang and fell backwards. The gang ran to the window to see if she was alright. She was no where in sight.

"What are you looking for?" Cat said tapping on Andre's shoulder.

"Cat!" the gang yelled. Cat giggled.

"I told you I was a ghost." She said brightly. "Why would I lie to my best friends?"

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	2. Cat's own Dimension

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

* * *

It was Wednesday and Cat was walking down the street towards Beck's RV. He had came to school but he hadn't spoken to anyone since Cat told the gang her secret on Friday so Tori asked Cat to go see if he was ok. So there she was. Walking down the street to go see him. When she got to the RV, she tapped on the door softly and waited for Beck to open the door. As he opened up the door he smiled slightly at seeing Cat standing there.

"Come in." He said and moved aside to let Cat in. She sat on his bed.

"Why haven't you been talking to anyone since Friday, Beck? Everyone thinks something's wrong!" Cat said, using a strong tone. He sat down beside her.

"Something is wrong." Beck said tiredly, falling backwards and covering his face with his hands.

"Believe me," Cat stated. "There is nothing wrong with what's going on with you." She smiled. Beck sat up and looked at her.

"You know? But… How... Really?" Beck seemed to be having a hard time speaking.

"I told you already. I'm a ghost. I'm magical. I also have perfect talent. I can also read minds." She smiled.

"So you have known ever since the day we were doing that scene for Dale Squires' movie that I had a crush on you?" Beck said, seeming a little confused. Cat put her hands on Beck's shoulders and pulled him closer to her.

"Yes." She whispered into Beck's ear before kissing him passionately. Beck kissed back and put his hands on her hips and Cat moved her hands off his shoulders and wrapped them around his neck. Beck smiled into the kiss. They finally pulled away. Beck pulled Cat onto his lap and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." Cat whispered back,

"I know… I love you too." They both smiled. Cat stood up and held out her hands. Beck took her hands and she pulled him up.

"Okay, what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Just close your eyes until I say you can open them." Cat beamed.

"Um… Okay?" Beck said closing his eyes. Cat took hold of one of Beck's hand and then snapped her fingers with the other hand three times.

"Ok," Cat said. "You can open your eyes now." Beck opened his eyes. They weren't in the RV anymore; they now stood in a huge field in the middle of nowhere. There were no roads in sight and they were standing by a huge tree.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Beck asked, still taking in his surroundings.

"We are in a different dimension. In this dimension there are no humans or bugs or animals. Just plants. We are here because I want to show you some magic but I can't do that if there isn't any room or someone can see us. Did I mention I created this dimension?" Cat was smiling, so Beck smiled to. Cat let go of Beck's hand and ran towards the tree and started climbing. Beck followed. Once Cat stopped and Beck caught up to her, Cat told Beck that she would be back in a few minutes and then disappeared.

* * *

Cat had zapped herself to her bedroom back in the first dimension and pulled out her phone. She called Andre, Robbie, Tori, and Jade all to come to her house for something special. They all arrived within five minutes.

"What is it this time Cat?" Tori asked grouchily.

"Yeah why do you keep calling us to come here, Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

"I need you guys to take each others hands." Cat said. With out any complaint, the gang did so. They stood in a line with there hands locked together. It was Cat, Jade, Andre, Tori, and then Robbie.

"Now close your eyes." Cat said, squeaking in enjoyment. The group did so. Cat snapped her fingers three times again and told everyone to open their eyes before running back to the tree where Beck sat in, waiting for Cat to return. Jade, Andre, Tori, and Robbie all stood frozen for about five minutes then started climbing up the tree as well. Everyone was in the tree except Robbie.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Robbie yelled up to Cat. Cat pointed her pointer finger at him and a bubble appeared around Robbie. Cat lifted her finger slowly and the bubble rose too. Cat popped the bubble when it got close enough and Robbie fell out and grabbed the branch so he wouldn't fall. Robbie finally managed to pull himself up.

"So what is this place?" Tori asked. Cat explained.

"So what type of magic are you going to show us?" Jade asked. Robbie nodded.

"I don't know. What do you guys want me to do?" Cat asked.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

**A/N: How is it? I've been getting alot of notifications saying that people have been leaving reviews and making this a fav story and I really appretiate that. So the reason I stopped there, is because I want you guys to tell me what type of magic Cat should show the gang. I want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.. so yeah. Please review! I hope you liked it.**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	3. How Cat died

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

**I'd Like to give shoutouts to:**

**~ CatHeartsU**

**~ lolzonlolz**

**~ ShakeItup1234**

**~ TheJayTeazy ol**

**~ vampireprincess**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you CatHeartsU and ShakeItup1234 for giving me ideas**

* * *

They all stared at Cat thinking about what they wanted her to show them.

"Can you fly?" Robbie said, breaking the silence.

"Yup! Do you want me to show you?" Cat replied, standing up from the branch. Before anyone could answer, Cat leaping off the branch and started hovering slightly up and down. The gang stared at her in disbelief. Cat giggled before hovering back towards the branch and landing gently beside Beck.

"Woah." Andre said, still staring. Tori nodded.

"Okay, what else do you want me to do?" Cat asked. She saw Tori look down.

"Ummm... Cat? How did your friend kill you?" Tori said. Now it was Cat's turn to look down, sadness covered her face. She snapped her fingers and there was a puff of smoke. They were now in a small cottage. The girl they had seen from the newspaper artical stood in the corner, slaving over a wooden fireplace that seemed to be the stove. The girl was dressed in a long dress with an apron, and her feet were bare. There were no walls in the small cottage they were in. There was a big bucket of water sitting by the stove, a bed near the door, and a wooden table and chair sat in the middle. The door opened and in came a girl, slightly taller than Cat, wearing a dress like the other girls except without the apron. The girl had really long blonde hair and greenish-grey eyes.

"That's Gillian," Cat said pointing to the blonde," And that's me." she said pointing to the girl by the stove. Gillian ran over to the stove and grabbed the girl's arm.

"Mary, come with me! I want to show you something!" Gillian yelled. Mary (Cat), followed Gillian out the door. The gang, who were invisible right now, followed them. They followed Gillian and Mary into the forest. After about five minutes, Gillian and Mary stopped.

"What did you want to show me?" Mary asked Gillian. Gillian didn't reply. Beck moved over to Cat and took her hand. Cat was crying.

"What's going on Cat?" Tori asked.

"Just keep watching." Cat said loudly and then buried her face in Beck's chest. The gang turned thier attention back to the past. Gillian was giving Mary an evil glare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mary said.

"Do you want to know why were here?" Gillian asked. "We are here so no one will hear you scream." She walked slowly over to Mary.

"Wh-what?" Mary was afraid.

"Don't worry Mary. It's over now. You don't have to be afraid. I'm truely sorry but, you took my boyfriend away from me. Marco, was mine! And you took him! How could you! My best friend!" Gillian had tears of anger streaming down her face now.

"He loved me..." Gillian trailed off.

"Look, Gillian," Mary started. "I'm sorry! I never meant for that to happen it was just-" Gillian cut her off.

"No more, Mary. He loved me. And now he doesn't anymore because of you, so I'm going to get revenge." She started walking towards Mary who was now backing up. Mary stumbled up against a tree and couldn't move back anymore. Gillian stuck one of her hands into her pocket and took out a knife.

"No... no, no, no. Pleae don't do this Gillian!" Mary was really scared now. Gillian was a foot away from Mary. She looked at Mary in regret.

"I'm so sorry." Gillian whispered before stabing Mary with the knife. Gillian walked away crying softly and Mary was still leaned up against the same tree. Only now, Mary was dead. The knife was stuck in her chest and blood stained her dirty blue dress and white apron. As soon as Gillian was out of sight, there was another puff of smoke and now they were in a different cottage then the one they were in the first time. This cottage was smaller and the bed was in the middle of the room. The Stove was beside the door and there was a pile of logs at the foot of the bed. Gillian was sound asleep. The door opened a crack and in slipped a transperent figure that you could just barely see to be Mary. She held the same knife that she had been killed with. Ropes suddenly shot out of the floor and tied up Gillian who was now awake and freaking out because she didn't know what was going on. Gillian turned her head just in time to see the ghost of Mary lunging towards her with the knife. Gillian was tied up so she couldn't move and suffered as Mary stabbed her slowly. Within ten minutes, Gillian finally died and then everything went dark. The gang blinked once and then were back in Cat's dimmension standing in the grass. Cat was huddled up in a ball crying really hard. The gang was shocked about the fact that Cat, as a ghost, had killed the gurl who killed her. The couldn't imagine Cat killing anyone.

"Gillian was the only person I had ever killed." Cat said between her sobs. Tori went and sat beside Cat.

"That was like a horror movie..." Tori whispered. Cat nodded.

"Imagine how scared I was." Cat said, still crying. Beck went to Cat and tried to get her to calm down. The gang sat on the grass and tried to calm themselves down for a while. Cat had finally calmed down.

"Can we camp out here tonight?" Cat asked, pushing away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater. Beck nodded and glanced at the rest of the gang who nodded too.

"Yay!" Cat said, putting a smile on her face. She snapped her fingers and a branch in the big tree expanded into a tree house. Cat snapped her fingers two more times. The first making a ladder up to the tree house and the second bringing everyones bags with some stuff in each of them and a bag with food and putting the bags in the tree house. Everyone stared in suprise for a second before scrambling up the ladder to the tree house. The tree house was really big on the inside and was furnished. There was a couch and a T.V. and a few air mattresses with really nice comforters and pillows. Everyone was staring in disbelief. Cat smiled.

"Tonight is going to be a fun night." She said.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? CatHeartsU was the on who told me that Cat should show everyone how she died and ShakeItup1234 told me Cat shopld show them how to fly so thanks you two for that... Please review... and..umm... I need help with the next chapter so if you could give me some ideas I would be glad to put them in my story. Thanks guys!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	4. 2 dead, 4 to save

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

**Sorry I didn't use anyone's ideas. I wasn't at home and I had no internet, and I couldn't remember anything so I just did this. It was kind of hard to think of this but somehow I managed. Anyways I ope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

She knew it was coming. Cat knew that one of her friends were going to die tonight. She didn't know who. She didn't know how. She just felt it. That's the reason she asked if they could camp out in her dimension. She wanted to make sure that none of her friends were killed by someone else. Everyone was asleep except for Cat who used her powers to keep herself up without getting tired so she could watch to make sure no one would like…. Kill someone in their sleep or something like that. She felt it happen. Someone in the room died. She couldn't tell who it was so she got up and made everyone wake up by yelling, "Wake up! It's important!" Jade was the first one to wake up from Cat's yelling and she practically screamed and then jumped up to tackle Cat only to go right through her. Everybody was waking up. She looked around for the person who didn't and started crying at who it was.

"Cat, why did you wake us and why are you crying?" Tori asked rushing over to Cat.

"I knew it was going to happen. I knew one of you guys were going to die tonight. I stayed up to make sure it didn't happen but it happened anyways." Cat. Cat got up.

"Who died?" Jade asked excited because she was in the same room as a person who died and sad because it was one of her friends. Cat pointed to Beck who didn't wake up to Cat's yelling or Jade's screaming. Cat ran to Beck's spot and cried. Everyone followed.

"Didn't you say that if any of us died, we would become a ghost just like you until everyone died?" Andre asked. He looked as if he was trying to hold back tears. Cat nodded.

"But it will take awhile. I have to be the one to take him because right now he's trapped inside his dead body. I will be back in a few hours." She said taking Beck's limp hand. All of a sudden, Cat turned transparent and started rising of the ground. A transparent figure came out of Beck's body and was slowly gaining colour. In about a minute, the figure was fully coloured and looked exactly the same as Beck did just before he died. Beck was going up with Cat and then the two disappeared into the ceiling of the little tree house they were in.

"Whoa." Tori, Robbie, and Andre said in unison. Jade just stared at the ceiling.

"Holy chizz." She said after the others finished their whoaing. Then they noticed that Beck's dead body still lay motionless on the air mattress he had gone to sleep on. It was creeping them out so they all went to go for a small walk in the field. The were walking and they came up to six grave stones that were all lined up in a row. Only the first two grave stones had writing on them. The first said Mary Roberta Howlianne, February 14th, 1863- August 23rd, 1880. The second grave stone said Beckett Noel Oliver, June 12th, 1995- July 13th 2012. They sighed at the grave stones and then sat down in front of the blank ones because they had nothing to do. They had nearly fell asleep when Beck and Cat, still holding hands, appeared in front of them.

"I see you found the grave stones." Cat said.

"Cat? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Tori asked before yawning.

Cat nodded slightly and then sat down in front of her grave.

"I know when people are going to die. I don't know who but I know when. If you all die in this dimension, then we won't ever turn into angels… er… we would be able to make ourselves switch from angel to ghost anytime we want. It's a good thing because we'd get to be on Earth when we want. When you guys die, only I know how you died… Beck knows that. I also know how to keep you guys alive if you want to live, I can protect you, and I know when you are in danger." Cat said. Robbie looked to Beck.

"You don't know how you died?" He said to Beck who was now sitting beside Cat.

"Nope…. Cat hasn't told me…." Beck looked to Cat. "How did I die?"

"Heart attack."

"Really? I've never had a heart attack before…. That's unusual." Beck looked confused.

"Do you know how we would die if you weren't our friends?" Jade asked. Cat nodded.

"If I wasn't your friend, Jade would get bumped into by someone at lunch causing her to fall forwards and get stabbed by a pair of scissors she would be holding. Tori and Andre would die in a car crash. Beck would have gotten shot by a criminal in a corner store. And Robbie would kill himself because of depression. I also know when you would have died. Jade would die next Monday, Tori and Andre would die September 7th, 2021, Beck would have died yesterday, and Robbie would die January 1st, 2013. Out of all you guys, Tori and Andre would live the longest. But I don't know when you guys are going to die or how now." Cat said looking around at everyone's shocked faces.

"Dang girl." Andre said. Nobody talked after that. They just sat there for a few minutes and then all walked back to the tree house to get some more sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thats what I wrote at 2 am! I was babysitting and the child was asleep so I was bored. It's hard to think of things when you're half asleep! Ideas for the next chapter?**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	5. She's back!

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**sorry for the short chapter and reminder: I can't update tomorrow. **

**Thank You CatHeartsU for giving me this suggestion because guess what? She's back! Enjoy!**

* * *

Cat's POV

Beck and I were sitting against the wall waiting for the others to fall asleep. When I knew for sure that they were asleep , I grabbed Beck's hand and dragged him back outside. We walked until we were in the middle of the feild and no one would be able to hear us. I kissed him gently on the lips before sitting down in the grass. He sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Why did you drag me out here?" He asked me.

"Because I need your help." I tell him. "I need help to win the battle." He looks down at me.

"What battle?" He asks me.

"She's coming back. She's a spirit and spirits are evil. I need to defeat her or... or... I'll get sent away. If I get sent away, I can't be with you guys and I won't be able to save them and you'll be trapped like this. I_ need _your help to defeat her..." My voice trailed off. I was starting to cry.

"Who? Who's a spirit?" He asked me with worry in his voice. Before I could answer, A saw a dark figure moving swiftly towards us.

"H..h...her." I stuttered, pointing at the figure who was still moving towards us. Beck looked up and before he knew what was going on, I jumped up.

"Gillian! You don't belong here! Just give us a few days please! I can't fight you right now!" I screamed. Gillian smirked. I heared several footsteps running towards us. I spun around and saw Tori, Jade, Robbie, and Andre running towards us. Everyone stopped when they reached Beck. Jade came up to me and Gillian and looked at Gillian. She smirked.

"Nice to meet the killer." She said with a grin. Beck grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Those are the ones you leave me for Mary?" Gillian said, gesturing towrds my friends.

"You killed me! Why would I have stayed with you?And my names not Mary anymore okay? It's Cat!" She laughed.

"Yeah you killed me too! What's with the red hair girlie? You know, every time I see you your name changes! Mary, Tiffany, Britt, now Cat? And really, you fight tonight or tomorrow at 7 pm. That's all I'm giving you!" She said that with more hate than I have ever heard before. And my best friend is Jade!

"I died my hair this colour because I lie it. My names never been Tiffany or Britt. And how about tomorrow instead of now! " She glared at me.

"Fine! But if you lose, you're being sent away and your precious little friends will be gone forever!" She smirked at her comment.

"Okay that does it!" Jade yelled and hurdled herself towards Gillian. Gillian disappeared with a flash and Jade fell down.

"Jade!" I said. It was bad enough that I was about to lose all my friends and then Jade had to go and try to strike Gillian! Now Gillian was going to be twice as hard. I turned back to the rest of the gang to see Robbie sitting on the groung hugging his knees and Tori hiding behind Andre crying and Beck just standing there looking suprised. I shook my head. This was going to take to long.

* * *

**A/N: I wonder what Cat is up to... Gillian is back! Thank you CatHeartsU for giving me that suggestion. I would update tomorrow but I can't because my parents think "I need a break from the computer" so yeah... Please Review! Youould check out some of my other stories!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	6. This, Is War

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS!**

**If you can't click on the links, u might have to copy the links and search them down... I worked really hard on the outfits.**

* * *

No one's POV

"I need you all to help me. Please?" Cat said with a pleading voice.

"Cat! None of us have magic like you and Beck! We wouldn't stand a chance against Gillian!" Tori yelled.

"I can help you! I can just-" Cat froze. A look of sadness spread across her face and she nearly fell backwards.

"What's wrong Lil' Red?" Andre asked. Beck shook her to make her snap out of it.

"S-s-someone is going t-to die." Cat stuttered.

"Who?" Jade asked excitedly.

"I-I-I don't know... I just know someone is going to die. I don't know when or how, but they are." Cat grabbed Beck's arm as if her life depended on it. Beck winced at how tight Cat grabbed his arm but let it slide.

"Ummm... Can we try not to think about that so you can do something so we can fight?" Tori asked quietly. Andre layed a hand gently on her shoulder. Cat snapped out of thought.

"Ummm... yeah, so... here." Cat snapped her fingers and suddenly no one wwas even the slighest bit tired. She snapped her fingers again and a star appeared over Tori, Andre, Jade, and Robbie's heads.

"Woah! What was that?" Robbie asked.

"I put a spell on you guys. You have magic powers until tomorrow night at 11:59 pm or you die. Whatever comes first. If you die, the powers come permanently. Beck and I are going to show you how to use the powers. Jade and Tori, come with me. Robbie and Andre, go with Beck." Cat explained and at that, the gang split up to go train for the fight.

* * *

The next day, the gang stood in the field, waiting for Gillian to appear and start the fight. They were all wearing different uniforms.

Cat was wearing:  cat_valentine_fight/set?id=54232229

Tori was wearing:  tori_vega_fight/set?id=54231671

Jade was wearing:  jade_west_fight/set?id=54233999

Beck was wearing:  beck_oliver_fight/set?id=54238513

Robbie was wearing:  robbie_shapiro_fight/set?id=54237273

Andre was wearing:  andre_harris_fight/set?id=54236264

"Why are you guys wearing make-up when we are about to fight in a battle?" Robbie asked the girls.

"Because we're girls, dumbo!" Tori screeched

"And just wait until you see Gillian." Cat added. Beck went over to Cat and kissed her forehead.

"Het when is this Gillian spirit coming back so we can get this over with?" Jade asked.

"Soon Jade!" Cat yelled.

"Hey Cat, you said that we all nedded something to use our magic for this fight. What is it?" Andre asked.

"Well, Robbie, Beck and I have wands, Jade and Tori have those nacklaces and you have music ring." Cat said. Anddre nodded. All of a sudden it got darker outside and clouds gathered around and lightening flashed. The wind picked up and Gillian appeared.

She was wearing:  gillian_fight/set?id=54235011

"So are you freaks ready to fight?" Gillian asked with a smirk.

"Don't you DARE call my friends freaks, Gillian!" Cat yelled.

"I can call them anything I want to, Mary. No on can stop me."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe this can stop you!" Cat charged towards Gillian and cast a spell. The magic went flyin g towards Gillian, who quikly took out her wand and pushed the magic out of her way so she wouldn't get hit.

"Oh, THAT'S IT!" Gillian screamed.

"This, this isn't a fight! This IS WAR!" Cat screamed. "CHARGE!" At that, the war was officially started.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? What do you think? I want full on details! Did you see the pics? If you saw Gillian's outfit, you might of gotten a better picture of what she would look like. When I thought of her, I kind of imagined her as Ali from Pretty Little Liars. I really love that show! Wow way to change the subject! Anyways, to you people who never review: STOP BEING LAZY! It's not fun just reading without leaving a review. It's kind of sad. My status thing says that yer the last week, i got over 300 views every dayonly got 2 reviews. TWO REVIEWS!. One was from a guest and the other was from CatHeartsU. Thank you so much! Review soon!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	7. Injuries, Death, Disappearance

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS**

**I heard that the links werent working for some of you... Sorry but I don't know what to do about that**

* * *

Cat POV

We have been fighting for almost an hour now. Everybody has gotten hit at least once. Poor Andre... he got hit several times already. Im charging toward Gillian right now and all of a sudden a huge force picks me up and throws me down on the ground. Im feeling a sharp pain and it feels like im on fire. I hear Beck but Im in too much pain to open my eyes.

Beck POV

I see Cat charging towards Gillian when Gilian pushes her backwards with magic. Cat lands harldy on the ground and isn't moving. I run up to her and try to help her.

"Cat!" I yell. She moans in pain.

"Tori!" I yell. Tori runs up to Cat and I.

"Yeah?"

"Take Cat while I go fight!" I demand her. Tori nods and I run back to fight. I shoot at Gillian who gets hit and is now on the ground stumbling to get up in her heels.

"Why did I choose to wear heels?" I hear her mumble slightly. Tori and Cat come back to the field. I run to Cat.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods.

"Tori used some of her magic to heel me. Gillian hit me pretty hard." Cat says. I hear a yell and turn around just in time to see Jade get shot by Gillian. Now Jade lay motionless on the grass.

"Jade!" Cat yells and then runs towards her best friend. I run over there too.

"She's not waking up!" Cat says while shaking Jade. Cat freezes and her face drops.

"It happened didn't it?" I ask with a gentle tone. Cat nods.

"Stay here and Ill be right back with Jade." She says. I nod and start fighting again. I look back and Cat is gone and Jade's dead body still in place. Gillian is almost finished when too figures appear on her side of the field. Gillian brought out some warriors.

"Seriously?" I hear Andre taps on my shoulder. I turn around to see Cat and Jade. I look back to Jade's dead body and then back to Jade.

"But your still-" I say to Jade but get cut off.

"I'm a ghost now," She says. "and my body isnt there anymore." I look back towards the body and it is gone. I shrug and fight again.

No Ones POV

The battle was getting intense now. The gang had killed both of Gillian's warriors but Gillian was winning. Cat was getting weaker and was starting to disappear.

"Beck!" She called out softly from a spot in the grass where she was starting to fade. About 5 minutes before, Cat had fell in this spot and was too weak to get up. Beck ran to Cat and held on to her so she wouldn't dissappear. It wasnt working. Beck was almost crying over the fact that his girlfriend was about to disappear forever. The war was on hold from the fact that everyone had stopped fighting and rushed over to Cat who was now only slightly visible. Gillian was just staring and smirking. They all just sat there and then Cat disappeared completly. Gillian laughed.

"That's it. I win. There is no way possible that you can get her back now." She grinned evily. The gang stood up, looked at eachother and nodded. They looked back at Gillian. A look of worry suddenly took over Gillian's face and she started backing up slowly. Obviously, she knew what was going to happen. She was about to shoot them but it was too late. The five friends shot Gillian first all at the same time. She was finished. All five were proud that they finished Gillian off... but none of them were smiling. Beck collapsed onto his knees. Gillian disappeared. They all just sat there for a minute when another figure appeared. The figure was wlking towards them. Beck stood up. They all looked in confusion. The figure stepped into the light. And there, still walking towards them, was Cat. She was wearing a yellow dress and black heels and she was smiling widely. The gang ran towards her. In a second, everyone was hugging Cat.

"I feel so loved!" Cat said proudly. Her friends pulled away.

"You disappeared."Tori said.

"But you guys won. I came back because you guys won. If you guys had lost, then i would be gone for good." Cat said.

"What happened to Gillian?" Robbie asked.

"Gillian... well... you guys knocked the evil out of her. She's nice now. She's a ghost." Cat said. The gang looked confused. Another figure appeared a few feet away from Cat.

"Guys, I don't think you guys met properly. Beck, Tori, Andre, Jade, and Robbie, meet Jillian." The figure stepped towards the others. There stood Jillian wearing blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, a jean jacket, and black wedge sandals.

"I'm Gillian," She said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

**A/N: Gillian? Nice? Bit of a twist. Bet you didnt think that Jade would be the next to die didnt ya? That leaves Tori, Robbie, and Andre... Please review**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	8. AUTHER'S NOTE!

**A/N: Hey guys I am absoloutly, positivly sorry about not updating in a while. I happen to be the type of person that starts something, gets the idea of something new, starts something new and the fargets about the first thing. For example: My first story, Fairytale. I'm still writing it but I haven't updated it since June 28th. What happened was I wrote 3 other stories- two were one shots and the other had 8 chapters- I finished all those and continued writing for Fairytale. But I never managed to update it because I came up with this story. Now the reasons that I haven't been updating this for the past few weeks is because one day, I had wrote the next chapter so I was ready to post it online. I turned off the computer when I went to go eat dinner and when I came back, my laptop wouldn't turn on. Now I have to get my laptop repaired and there is a 99% chance that everything on my laptop will be gone so I have to rewrite the chapter. I haven't been able to start it lately because I started writing two other stories. I promise thaat as soon as I post the first chapter to my next story, I wont write anything else until Cat Valentine: Ghost Story is done. chapter 8 should be posted within the next two weeks... I can only promise to try, not that it will be. As for chapter nine, I am going to let one of the readers write chapter nine. Post a review saying that you want to write chapter nine (If you get picked, don't start to write until chapter 8 is up). Again I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	9. A New Beginning and A Makeover

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR THE SONG NOBODY'S PERFECT BY JESSIE J**

**Guess what! I didn't have to rewrite this chapter! I went to my friends house for a sleepover last night and I brought my laptop with me. Her dad fixed it for me and got back everything that i had saved on it so I didnt have to rewrite anything! Say thank you to my friend Kathleen's dad Gord Bell for getting back this chapter! FYI, I sent a message to the person i picked to write chapter 9. **

* * *

"So you guys... are ... friends now?" Beck asked. Cat nodded.

"We were sent up... there," She pointed at the sky. " And talked about it... We made up and then I asked boss if she could stay with us instead of become an angel."

"So the boss agreed and turned me into a ghost... but he didnt fully trust me so he didnt give me any powers except for the one to fly, and if Mary and I start to fight again or I happen to be pretending to be her friend again but i am really planning to hurt her or destroy her again I will be turned back into an angel." Gillian said.

"So you are going to try to make the best of it and become our friends too?" Andre asked. Gillian nodded.

"Yup... and... I think it would work better if I learned your names..." Gillian said.

"I'm Robbie."

"Andre."

"Beck."

"Tori."

"Jade."

"And Gillian, my name isn't Mary anymore... It's Caterina. But all of my friends call me Cat so I'd appreciate if you called me that too." Cat said.

"Of course!" Gillian smiled.

"Hey... we all go to this school, Hollywood Arts, and you have to audition to get in... What's your talent?" Tori asks. Gillian's face drops.

"I-I don't know..." Gillian says worriedly.

"Can you sing?" Asks Tori.

"Can you act?" Asks Beck.

"Can you play instruments?" Asks Andre.

"Are you good at comedy?" Asks Robbie.

"Yeah like you are, Robbie." Jade said sarcastically.

"Ummm... can you guys help me find my talent?" Gillian asks.

"Of course we can Gill! Sing a bit of a song right now!" Cat says excitedly.

"Hmm... a song... what song... i dont know any songs except- Oh! I know!" Gillian says happily. The gang sits down in front of her and Gillian begins singing.

**"I hate that I let you down,**

**And I feel so bad about it,**

**I guess karma comes back around,**

**'Cause now I'm the one thats hurting, yeah!**

**And I hate that I made you think,**

**That the trust we had is broken,**

**So don't tell me you can't forgive me,**

**'Cause nobody's perfect no**

**no, no oh, oh, oh, no, no oh, oh, oh, no, no oh, oh, oh **

**nobody's perfect!"** She finishes off with a bow. everyone starts clapping.

"Oh Gillian! That was amazing!" Tori says. Gillian giggles.

"Well thank you miss Tori!" She says.

"I guess we found your talent. Just sing that for the audition!" Cat says.

"Okay!"

"Hey girls, us guys are going to go do some stuff while you do whatever you girls do." Beck said. The girls nodded. Once the boys left, the girls began talking.

"Hey Cat? Yeah, Gillian was in that newspaper artical you showed us that day you told us you were a ghost. We need to do something that won't make her recognisable. Like give her a make over and change her name." Jade said.

"OMG you are so right! okay sooooo... here." Cat snapped her fingers and a hair salon appeared in the empty field infront of them. The girls led Gillian into the salon and made her sit down in a chair and put on a cape. Jade didn't like girly thins so she went to go hang with the guys. Cat snapped her fingers again and made Tori go find a good outfit for Gillian to wear so she could do the hair. The two girls got to work. about 10 minutes later, Cat had finished working on Gillian's hair. The long, curly, golden blonde hair was now shoulder length, straight, a little bit darker and now had purple streaks in it. Tori came in and signaled for Cat and Gillian to go with her. As soon as they walked through the door, they were in a big room that was much like a gigantic closet. On the hangers and shelves were everything from skirts, to shorts, to dresses, to shirts, etc.

"I figured you would look best in black or purple or turquoise or others but these were the best I could do." Tori said smiling.

"Omigosh! Tori this is amazing! Thank you!" Gillian said running to give Tori a hug.

"No prob Gill and I like your hair!" Tori replied. The two went on talking about the clothes and the hair when Cat interupted.

"I'm sorry girls but we have more important things to do!" So they got back to work. Cat did Gillian's make up while Tori did her nails. After that Cat flashed herself a pen and a notepad and sat down with Gillian to write down things like birthday, name, etc.

"Ok so we need to change your name and do all this stuff so yeah... What's your name?" Cat asked. Gillian thought about that for a minute.

"Like... first, middle and last?" Gillian asked. Cat nodded.

"Ummm. ok... how about Amelia Rose Tanners?" Gillian asked.

"Oh thats so cool!" Tori said. "Your anitials spell art!" Cat giggled.

"Ok so Amelia Rose Tanners it is." Said Cat writing that down on her paper. "When is your birthday?"

"April 21st." She said.

"Ok," Cat said standing up. "Now what we are going to do is create your family."

"My family?" Gillia- _Amelia _asked. Cat nodded.

"Yes your family now here." Cat said. She snapped her fingers. They were standing in a room that was like a blue screen. The only things in the room were three chairs. The girls sat down and Cat started movin things around on the screen infront of them. A picture of a women that looked like an older version of Amelia appeared except she had light brown hair and glasses.

"Now this will be your mom." Cat said. "What is her name going to be?"

"Lets try... Krystella Tanners... maiden name is Jones." Amelia said. The name appeared on the screen.

"Birthday?" Cat said.

"December 4th." The date appeared on the screen.

"Job?"

"Ummm... Nurse!" Job appeared on the screen. The picure minimized and then disappeared into a corner.

"Do you want a dad?" Cat asked.

"Ummm not really... so just say Darryn Tanners died in war."

"Well thats harsh..." Tori said. Cat ignored her.

"Do you want any siblings?"

"Ummm... Yes, I want a 12 year old sister and a 5 year old brother."

"Ok, sister... whats the name?"

"Samantha Kylie Tanners, born September 30. Can she have short light brown hair and really blue eyes?"

"Yup." All the information appeared on the screen and a little boy comes up. Before Cat can say anything, Amelia speaks up.

"Riley Mason Tanners, born August 17th, has blonde hair and brown eyes. Thats all I want are we done now?" "Yup." Cat replies. The screen closes and the three girls are standing in the empty field once again.

* * *

**A/N: So? How was it? Do you know why I was so eager to get my computer fixed? BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE NO WAY I COULD WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER LIKE THIS ONE! Anyways, I chose to write the next chapter. I don't know how long anyone will have to wait for the next chapter.** **Hope you liked this chapter!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


	10. Authors note: It's a sad one :(

Dear fellow Victorious loving Fanfictioners,

I am really sorry to say this, but I will no longer be writing this story. The person I had chosen to write chapter 9 never responded and I have lost all inspiration for this story. I will be putting this story up for adoption for anyone who would like to take it, post it, and finish it. I would also like to tell you that my other unfinished Victorious stories have all been deleted. I guess I'm just not that into Victorious anymore. Please review and tell me if you want to adopt it, and I will update one last time telling everyone else that it isn't up for adoption anymore. It will also say who it is adopted by in the description. I'm sorry if I've let any of you down.

~MackenzieBATfan1


End file.
